dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Life.1 Arya's Club and Dante's Devils
Life.1 Arya's Club and Dante's Devils It was after class, and I was sitting with Arthur, Sadie, and Afanasiia. I was planning on going home right away, but Arya grabbed me from behind and told me to wait. She even got the others to stay as well. Wondering what it was that Arya was up too, we all stayed behind after school. "Just what is she up to this time?" Sadie narrowed her eyes. "I don't know, but, whatever it is, it can't be for our own good. I personally don't trust her. That devil might be keeping secrets from us." "Says the girl whose family is connected to the supernatural, but kept it a secret for over ten years." Sadie couldn't help but look down after Arthur said that. Ever since I told him that Sadie's family has some sort of connection to the supernatural, he's been annoyed with her… for the first couple of seconds, then immediately questioned Sadie on what it is. As of yet, she still hasn't told him. "I'm not sure what it is, but I'm positive that it's not that bad of a thing. Even if Miss. Arya is a Satan, she wouldn't do anything at school." Afanasiia, even though she's technically Arya's enemy, is defending her. I couldn't help but smile at her innocent, and beautiful, smile. As I was thinking about how, if she wasn't a nun, Afanasiia would make a great wife, the door slammed opened. "Greetings underlings!" Arya came walking in with a large smile across her face. She seemed really pleased with herself. Sadie narrowed her eyes. "Just who is this underling you speak of? I don't remember every working for you." Arya ignored her and continued with her nonsense. "I, the great Arya Satan, have gathered you all here for a very simple reason…" She pointed at the four of us. "… I have decided to create my own club and the four of you shall be my club members(underlings)!" "…" "…" "…" "…" We all just stared at Arya with blank expressions. So the reason she wanted us to wait here after school is because she wanted to make us join in some club. And here I thought she had a legitimate reason for this, but it was just a waste of time. With that in mind, I turned to leave. "Where do you think you're going?!" "Home. I have absolutely no interest in joining some club you made up on the spot." Everyone agreed with me and were about to leave, but Arya was standing in front of the only door and didn't move. I expected Arya to complain about us not wanting to join her club, but she remained calm. She then pulled out four pieces of papers. "You have no choice. I've already tricked each and every one of you into signing the club application forms." """"What?!"""" We all looked at the forms, and recognized our signatures. Arya smiled and made a peace sign. Sadie grabbed the papers and tore them to shreds, but Arya just smiled. "It's not use. I've already made 1000000 copies and set one of each to the principal's office. With this, the Arya's Servants Club is formed!" """"What kind of name is that?!"""" XXXXXXXXXXXXX We couldn't really do anything about the forms, since she had so many copies and sent the originals to the office. So we when to the room that Arya got for us. Not sure how she convinced the teachers, but she managed to get us the use of the basement. It didn't look like much, but, once Arya snapped her fingers, the room change completely. It became a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side is set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large Satan clan magic circle is also there, probably so that Arya can teleport to and from this place as she pleases. "Well then, let's begin the first meeting of the Arya's Servants Club." "I'm not your servant!" Sadie yelled out at Arya and the rest of us agreed with here. After that, we started to argue about the clubs name. Everyone had one that they wanted. True Believers Club-Afanasiia (Well, she is a nun) Monster Research Club-Arthur (Arthur being Arthur) Servants of Arya Club-Arya (it's basically the same name as before) The Club that an Annoying Devil Forced People to Join Club-Sadie (Do I really need to say where that came from) I didn't say anything since I didn't see the point in this. I just sat down on the couch. "So, what does this Nameless Club do?" "Beats me. I formed it on a moment's notice." We all just stared at her, again. This girl, she really doesn't plan anything, does she. I couldn't help but sigh. "Well, if we don't have anything to do then there's not point on me staying here. So I'm going to be going home now." "Oh on you don't, Mr. Vice President!" Arya grabbed me by the color and threw me back on the couch. "Vice President?" "But of course. Every club needs a president and vice president. Being a Satan, it's only natural that I'm the leader of this club, and since you have the powers of the Satan clan, you get to be the vice president." By devil standards, the probably makes sense, but I just couldn't go with it, and neither could anyone else. They didn't argue about me being vice president, but, kept saying that they should be the president (expect Afanasiia, who suggested Jesus for some reason). It went on like this until Arya revealed that she already wrote me being the clubs vice president in the papers she handed to the office. With that done, we all sat down and looked at our fearless leader. Luckily for me, I managed to sneak out during all of the chaos that Arya caused after that. I personally didn't want anything to do with this club as much as possible. XXXXXXXXXXXXX After escaping Arya's club, I walked around aimlessly, trying to figure out a way to drive that Satan out of my house. That would solve all my problems (I choose to ignore the demonic power thing). As I was thinking all of this, I someone stepped in front of me. Looking up, I saw a very beautiful girl. She was a young girl, probably a year younger than me, with long platinum blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Her hair was tied in a pony tail with a red ribbon and reached her thighs. Her outfit was a black dress with violet accents and a red bow at the front. She has boots that reach all the way up to her knees. Also, she has gloves that cover from her elbow all the way to her hand, and only attached to her middle figure, revealing her figures. The girl smiled at me. "James Yami, right?" I nodded. "Hello, I'm Leonora, but you can call me Nora if you want." "Um, okay. So, Nora, what can I do for you?" "Well, my idiot cousin wants to bring the Satan girl back to the Underworld with us, but personally, I'm more interested in you." Satan girl? Is she talking about Arya? If so, then, does that mean that she's a devil or something? I hope not, since the only devils I have to go off of for representatives of the devil species are Arya and Trianna Na'amah. Neither a good impression. "So, are you a devil?" She just kept on smiling. "That's right. My full name is Leonora Alichino, first daughter and second child of the Alichino clan of devil. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Yami." Alichino. Yep, never heard of them. Yet again, the only devils I've heard about are Satan and Lucifer. Lilith and Na'amah I came to know about during my right with Trianna. It was like the knowledge about them was already in my head. Hmm, maybe I can do that again. Let's see… "… Alichino, one of the twelve members of the Malebranche, devils only recorded in Dante's Inferno. He was the harlequin of the Malebranche who convinced the others to leave Bonturo Dati alone. But, by doing this, he helped Bonturo escape, despite Alichino's best effort in trying to recapture him. His was what caused him and another member of the Malebranche, Calcabrina, to fight, which got them both to fall into the boiling lake." Nora seemed quite satisfied with this. "How very interesting. I've heard that you've never read the Divine Comedy, but you already know all about my ancestor. Yes, everything you said is true. Also, after that day, the Alichino and Calcabrina clans have been archrivals." Armed with knowing her clans background, I readied myself for an attack. Seeing this, Nora just laughed and waved her hand. "I have no intention on fighting you, Mr. Yami. Like I said, I'm interested in you. Never before has a being such as yourself been born into any world. Having demonic powers but is neither a devil nor a Sacred Gear wielder. Heck, you don't even have a speck of devil blood in you. A very interesting being indeed." After saying that, she came closer to me. So close in fact that I could smell her shampoo. It gave off a nice fragrant. Hmm, I think she uses the same brand as Afanasiia… don't think about unnecessary things! As I was yelling at myself in my head, Nora turned stepped back. "Well, I just wanted to meet you for now and give you a warning. My idiot cousin, Medraut, he's going to appear before you sometime tomorrow. So, if I were you, I'd stay away from Satan Girl. Also, you might want to keep your pet nun away too. If he saw her, well, he doesn't like nuns, priests, priestesses, or miko very much." With that, she turned around and walked away. I just stood there, wondering what to do now. Some part of me didn't want to warn Arya, but, well, I wouldn't be able to live with myself in I did something like that to her. So, sighing, I headed for home. Wonder what she's going to say when I walk through the front door? XXXXXXXXXXXXX "Why did you warn him?" I was looking at my idiot cousin, who was frowning at me. My cousin, even though I don't like him, I do have to admit that he was a handsome. The guy was tall and looked to be in his early 20's with short black hair and eyes. He was dressed like always, in a black blazer (which he keeps open) with violet embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. He wears a red dress shirt that he doesn't even bother to fully button (that said, it's just one button). Medraut looked down at me, filled with annoyance. I just sighed. "I didn't want you killing him. It's so rare to find such an interesting human. The last one was that Slash Dog character, but I don't see him often. You know, since he works for Azazel and all." Medraut just sighed. "Whatever. I suppose it doesn't really matter in the long run. As long as we get the Satan back in the Underworld, were she belongs, then its mission complete and we can go home to Malebolge. We have souls to torture and stuff." I just sighed at that. I know that the Malebranche is a noble group of devil that exists right below the 72 Pillars and above the Extra Demons, but I don't really like being one. The reason for this; torturing souls. I've never really liked it, unlike the other members of the Malebranche. My brother is even a pro at it. Well, whatever. It's not like I can chance this. "Whatever you say, Medraut Malacoda." Category:Fanon Story